Ujian pembuat stress :D
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Cerita ini untuk minta maaf karena selama ini belum update. Q.Q Yak! Sesuai dengan judulnya, para Elgang akan menjadi stress karena ujian yang dibuat oleh... 3-SENSEI! X3 Cover image: Can your defense be too good?/ Gaara: AIR!/ Gaara thinks so.


**Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki game Elsword!**

**3: Hallo, minnaaaaa~ 3 kembali dengan fict humor GaJe~**

**Elysea: *slap 3* Cerita yang sebelumnya aja belum selesai... -.-**

**3: Ouch... Habiiiiiiis... QAQ Udah dapat ide...**

**Elysea: Ngaku-ngaku dapat ide, tapi hanya diceritain ulang dari cerita GaJe kakakmu kan? **

**3: SSSSSSSHHHHH! JANGAN BILANG! DX**

**Elysea: :P**

**3: -.- Yak, seperti yang dikatakan El-chan, cerita ini adalah cerita yang diceritakan ulang dari kakak saya, gotchapanda~ :3 Versi Elsword! XDDDDD**

**Pertanyannya juga saya ganti karena lupa. :P **

**Maaf karena cerita saya yang sebelumnya belum bisa update karena minggu ini adalah minggu stres. JAdi, untuk sementara saya akan membuat one-shot**

**one-shot. :3**

**Elsword: Firasat buruk...**

**Raven: Jangan-jangan aku sama Els nista lagi nih?!**

**3: BENAR SEKALI! XDDDDDDD**

**BERI TEPUK TANGAN! **

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

**Els&Raven: e.e Mati sana.**

**3: ENAK SAJA LU! #dislap karena make kata-kata gaol(?)**

**Elysea: UDAH! GAK USAH BANYAK NGOMONG! MULAI SAJAAAAA!**

**3: SIAP, BOS! *salut***

* * *

**Classes: **

**Elsword- Rune Slayer (NISTAKAN RS... DIMULAI! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! #dibakar)**

**Aisha- Elemental Master (Yakin bisa jawab? Biarpun EM, saya yakin kaga bisa deeeeeh! #dibakar)**

**Rena- Grand Archer (Ops! Senjata tidak bisa dipakai didalam ujian... *ngambil panah Rena*)**

**Raven- Reckless Fist (Udah... Terima saja nasibmu menjadi char ternista didalam Elsword... #dibom)**

**Eve- Code: Empress (Ets! Komputer tidak boleh dipakai ya...)**

**Chung- Iron Princess- #PLAK! Ralat... Iron Paladin (Anda tidak boleh membawa senjata kekelas, Chung. *mengambil Destroyernya*)**

* * *

**3: YAK! UJIAN DIMULAI! X3**

* * *

**No one's POV**

"CELAMAT(?) PAGI, ANAK-ANAAAAAAAK!" Teriak 3-sensei(?) dengan semangat. (All OCs: LHO?! KOK AUTHOR IKUTAN?!/ 3: Kan saya yang jadi guru~ Masa

Lowe atau Penensio dibikin lebay? Gak cocok laaaaah~/ All OCs: Ooooooh. Jadi ngaku kalau lebay?/ 3: *facepalm* Sial... Malah ngehina diri sendiri... Yaudah, kalau gitu Lowe aja deh yang jadi guru. / Akira: Tapi Lowe-san sedang sibuk kerja bakti(?) dengan Penensio, Chachabuch, Sheriff Stella, Wally, William Phoru, Edan, dan Valak ngebersihin muntahnya(?) Ran. (?) #author dibunuh Ran/3: Yaudah, saya deh kalau gitu!)

"Selamat pagiiiii..." balas para murid, yaitu para Elgang + OC-OC author yang berada di profilenya. (3: Soalnya muridnya terlalu sedikit. :3 #dibunuh)

"KURANG SEMANGAT! SELAMAT PAGI, ANAK-ANAAAAAK!" teriak 3-sensei antusias. "SELAMAT PAGIIIII!"

"BAGUS! Hari ini kita ada ujian mendadak!" "UAPAAAAAA?" teriak para murid lebay. #dipotong dan dijadiin sate(?)

"Tenang saja! Soalnya hanya ada 5!" kata 3-sensei. 'Tetep ajaaaaaa!' batin semua murid.

"Silakan mengerjakannya!" kata 3-sensei sambil mendistribusikan kertas-kertas ujian kepada murid.

* * *

**Soal No. 1: Tahun 537 Sebelum Masehi, apa saja yang hidup selain manusia? (tuliskan secara detail!)**

Elsword: Mati sana! (3: 0! DX)

Aisha: Reptil, Amfibi, Mamalia, serangga, dan ikan. (3: Hm...(?))

Rena: James Watt!(?) (3: Lho? O.O(

Raven: Wernher von Braun.(?) (3: LHO? LHOOOOO?)

Eve: Saya. (3: O.O Sebenarnya kau itu setua apa, Eveee?)

Chung: YANG PASTI MAKHLUK HIDUP! (3: Lah? O.O)

Elysea: Go and die in a hole. (3: Q.Q Kejam...)

Akira: MONSTER! X3 (3: O.O)

Yuki: Manusia salju? (3: Emang Yuki-Onna... -.-)

Yuri: Teh Dilmah.(?) (3: Kok nyambung teh?!)

Azure: Angin.(?) (3: ?.?)

Chrome: ... (3: e.e)

* * *

**Soal No. 2: Apa itu serbuk sari?**

Elsword: Nutrisari kan? (3: SALAAAAAAAAH!)

Aisha: Alat penyebaran dan perbanyakan generatif dari tumbuhan berbunga. (3: O.O Encyclopediakah?)

Rena: Serbuk sari ya serbuk sari! Susah-susah amat sih? (3: -.-)

Raven: Bom.(?) (3: O.O D-Dunia hancur dong?)

Eve: Alat penyebaran dan perbanyakan generatif dari tumbuhan berbunga. (3: Emang kembarnya Aisha?)

Chung: AMUNISI!(?) (3: Laaaaah?)

Elysea: Yang pasti bukan es batu. (3: YA IYALAAAAAH!)

Akira: AFIKAAAA! ADA YANG BARU NIIIIH!(?) (3: Akira... Kok nyambung oreo...?)

Yuki: Earl Grey. (3: Jiah... Lagi-lagi teh...)

Yuri: Polio.(?) (3: e.e Kok jadi nama penyakit?)

Azure: Air.(?) (3: -.-)

Chrome: **Die.** (3: QAQ KEJAAAAM!)

* * *

**Soal No. 3: Apa yang kumakan pagi ini? (tulislah dengan detil!)**

Elsword: Fu- *dichain burst Aisha*

Aisha: Gak tau. Sampah kali ya? (3: Q.Q Kejam... *nangis*)

Rena: Sayur! (3: Bukan cuma itu Renaaaaaaa...)

Raven: Bom(?) dan pisau.(?) (3: Q.Q Aku bukan robot...)

Eve: Manusia.(?) (3: *nangis di emo corner*)

Chung: AMUNISI DAN PISTOL! (3: QAQ)

Elysea: Racun tikus. (3: *nangis*)

Akira: SULE!(?) (3: QAQ Aku bukan kanibal...)

Yuki: Salju. (3: Q.Q)

Yuri: Daun teh. (3:MANA ENAAAAK?)

Azure: Tanah. (3: Q.Q KALIAN SEMUA KEJAM!)

Chrome: Gergaji. (3: KAU AJA YANG MAKAN! #dipotong)

* * *

**Soal No. 4: Jika sebuah monyet menari gangnam style, apa yang akan kau lakukan?**

Elsword: Foto dan jual. Lumayan buat dapat duit. (3: Ckckckck... Dasar mata duitan... -.-)

Aisha: Cuekkin aja... (3: *tepuk tangan*)

Rena: Kasih sayur.(?) (3: Emang monyet bisa makan sayur? O.O)

Raven: Bom. (3: RAVEN! DILARANG NGEBOM MAKHLUK HIDUP TAK BERDOSA! DX)

Eve: Diteliti. (3: *cabut*)

Chung: OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! X3 *ikutan nari* (3: O.O *foto dan rekam*)

Elysea: Bunuh. (3: EL-CHAN! TIDAK BAIK MEMBUNUH! DX)

Akira: UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ XDDDDDDDDDD (3: ?)

Yuki: Lempar salju. (3: Monyet... Aku merasa kasihan padamu...)

Yuri: Minum teh sajalah... (3: *tepuk tangan*)

Azure: Api. (3: Aku mendapat firasat buruk...)

Chrome: Cekik monyet itu sampai mati. (3: POLISI!)

* * *

**Soal No. 5: Siapa yang berkata, "Saat Naruto menari(?)... Dia akan menari dengan lagu, "DATTEBAYO! DATTEBAYO! OOOOOOOOO, DATTEBAYO!"**

Elsword: Fu- #dithunderbolt

Aisha: BakaAuthor kan? (3: O.O)

Rena: Sir Isaac Newton!(?) (3: O.O Emang jaman itu ada Naruto ya?)

Raven: Tuan Bom.(?) (3: -.- Nyerah deh...)

Eve: Arrow-chan3 (3: O.O)

Chung: 3-SENSEI! X3 (3: 100! XDDDDDDDDDDD)

Elysea: Anata ga baka desu. (3: Q.Q Aku nggak bodoh...)

Akira: TERBANGLAH, TERBANGLAH, BURUNG BIRU! (3: e.e)

Yuki: Sasuke Uchiha. (3: Masaaaa?)

Yuri: Minato Uzumaki. (3: Kan dia udah matiiiiiii!)

Azure: (3: Firasat buruk...) ANGIN, AIR, TANAH, API... AVATAR! XDDDDDD (3: O.O Tuh kan.)

Chrome: Yang penting ujian selesai. (3: -3-)

* * *

"YAK! UJIAN SELESAI!" teriak 3-sensei sambil mengambil kertas-kertas semua murid. "Tunggulah besok~"

esoknya...

"Teman-teman! Coba lihat papan pengunguman!" teriak Azure. Semuanya segera melihat papan legendaris yang terdapat tulisan yang menyangkut nyawa mereka. #slapped

* * *

Hasil ujian: (dari juara 1)

-Chung Seiker (Semuanya: LOOOOOH?/Chung: :D)

-Eve M. Onette

-Aisha Glenstid

Yang lain fail semua.

* * *

"APUAAAAA? AUTHOR GILA! KUTUNTUT KAU!" Teriak Elsword stress. Yang lulus hanya santai saja dan minum teh.

"YEY! AKU GAGAL!" teriak Akira senang. Semuanya memandangnya dengan muka "Lu-Sudah-Gila"

Tiba-tiba 3 sensei muncul sambil terbang diatas papan. "Hallo~ Bagaimana? Senang melihat hasil ujian kalian?~" "SENANG BOTAKMU!" teriak yang fail kecuali Akira.

"HEI! AKU NGGAK BOTAK! BOTAK ITU NAMA PANGGILAN TEMAN SEKELAS SAYA!" teriak 3-sensei gak nyambung. "PEDULI AMAT!" yang fail langsung mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing kecuali Akira.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MAAF! ANE KHILAAAF! AMPOOON! SAYA ADAKAN UJIAN REMEDIAL KOK!" Semuanya langsung beku.

"UAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

* * *

**3: Hua hua hua! XDDDDDD**

**Elysea: Seperti biasa, sangat GaJe.**

**3: :D**

**Fict ini untuk minta maaf karena belum bisa update 2 cerita saya yang lain. Nanti saya akan lanjut ngetiknya besok atau hari Jumat. Yaitu 2 hari lagi.**

**All: THANKS FOR READING~ **


End file.
